Faerie
by Kyra Morningstar
Summary: Anna Bishop as a secret, Leah clearwater also has a secret, what will happen when keeping their secrets means losing the one they love?


**_My name is Anna, the first born of Jason and Agatha Bishop. You may have heard my family name before, more specifically the name Bridget Bishop, my great great-grandmother. And if by any chance you still can't connect the dots I will give you three words… "Salem witch trial". And this is my story…_**

Monday

\- Anna stop- My mother said- You need to come.

So the thing my mother needs me to go is the Bonfire that is held near La Push beach, for some reason she needs to get on the chief's good side, just in case he finds out that we are witches.  
To me that's just so not necessary. Why you may ask, the answer is simple, because I'm against IT. Our power have caused too much pain and suffer, not only to others but to my own family as well. Bridget Bishop? Hanged in Salem in the witches Trial. Mary Bishop? Don't get me started on her poor life… So you see, I have every right to be against it. But, unfortunately, I was the first born which means that from all my brothers I have the strongest power, oh the irony.  
I mean, I can't say that I don't agree with my mother's approach to the subject, I may not use it but we are a coven of 7 and all of them use their magic, so stay hidden may be a little harder then I make it to be. The only good side in all of this is that the bonfire is only on Friday, so I still have time to convince her that I don't need to go.

I'm not, at all, a morning person, so saying that I have a bad mood during the first classes would be a understanding, specially because the first one is with the "La Push Gang", the not so awesome name given to the boys, and the girl, that belong to Sam's little cult. This people are so clueless, I mean they fear a bunch of boys that run around half naked but, hey "lets be friends with the girl that is NOT AT ALL a witch", pathetic…

I started heading to class ignoring all the turmoil that happened every morning, and also ignoring the stares from the gang, you see there is more than one reason that I don't wanna go to the bonfire and the reason has a name… Leah. After the whole Sam fiasco me and Leah got REALLY close, we talk every minute of every day, we would go out every time she could, those sort of things, and then Bella happened. I swear up to this day I still don't understand, Leah hated that girl with every bone of her body but still she ignored me for her, she would spend all of her time with the girl because "she was fragile and in need of help", her words not mine. It didn't take a witch to understand what was happening to us, so i shielded my heart and backed away from her, although she didn't liked that move that much, or anyone from the group for that matter. But it's my life, and my heart, we are talking about I don't give up to peer pressure.

\- Good morning Anna- Seth says while siting in the chair right by my side.

\- Hello Seth- I don't tend to talk to no one that much, especially Seth.

\- Are you okay?- He asked looking straight at me, like he was trying to see trough my soul, searching for signs of something.

\- Yes Seth, I'm fine.- This boy is seriously starting to get on my nerves.

\- So how was the weekend?- He asked with that usual happiness that made me wanna puke.

\- Fine, just like every other weekend you asked me about.- Bad mood? Check.

\- Leah has been trying to talk to you, have you changed your number or something?

\- Nop.- I said popping the 'p'- I just don't wanna talk to her.

-Oh Anna, don't be like that. She really misses you.

\- And I really don't care.- I was so sick of this talk that I up and left.

I walked straight into the woods, people here talk about giant wolves and some dangerous activities happening in them but we have a say for that: "A witch ought never to be frightened in the darkest forest… Because she should be sure in her soul that the most terrifying thing in the forest was her", and I sure as hell I'm not afraid of some animals.  
Walking trough the trees, the mud and all the nature made me feel at peace, that was my element. I could feel the wind whispering in my ears, the sun heating my face, the hearth smiling at me, I could get lost in all the sensations for hours and still would never be enough for me.

\- Anna what are you doing.- Leah came screaming out of nowhere.- It's not safe in here!

\- That is none of your business Leah. I can live my life the way I want.- I huffed before turning to face her, but got the scare of my life. She looked sick, REALLY sick. Like she haven't slept for days in a row, her clothes were all muddy and her hair was a mess, I got taken back by that.

\- Anna everything you do is my concern.- She sounded defeated.

\- No, is not. You made that choice!- I was struggling so bad not to cry that I was mentally begging my ancestors for strength.

\- I didn't choose anything! She needed help, are you really that selfish that you couldn't see that!?- Oh she is mad, she is really mad.

\- ME?! SELFISH!? Leah you totally forgot I even existed, so why so much anger just because I choose to do the same?- I guess people really don't like when you do to them what they do to you, well… Her problem.

\- I did not forgot about you! Dammit Anna, you were all I could think about- And now the lies start. Momma once said this could be easily solved by a spell, too bad I'm against it.

\- Right, now I'm the one who is wrong.- I shook my head, I was so tiered of this situation-. My fault, your fault, what does it matter? I'm not changing my decision Leah, so, just stop ok!?

I walked out of there with a pull on my heart telling me to go back, the same pull I got every time I was near her. I wanted to know what the pull was but at the same time I was scared of the answer.

I got home after the witches time which means I didn't get the chance to talk with my mother, one day down, 4 more to go…


End file.
